Identity Check
by Insanity Reigns Supreme
Summary: Ever wanted units from your favorite anime? Ever wanted to actually BE a character from that anime, not just cosplaying? You do not want them both at the same time. Trust me. It spells disaster. Well, not literally but I think you get my point. T for mild swearing, and paranoia


Disclaimer: I own nothing and no one except my 6 OCs

* * *

Ivy said she'd meet me at noon, but she was at least half an hour late. Lying on the grass I checked my watch, again, and sighed. I stared up at the puffy white clouds and waited.

"Hey Iggy!" I groaned and sat up, not really happy I'd been brought back down to earth.

"Hey Ivy. Didn't you say you were going to meet me at noon, not 12:47?" I asked.

"Sorry about that. Took me forever to figure out where I'd put my laptop," she replied sheepishly, setting down her bag.

"I know you've been taught proper grammar, so use it," I sighed, falling back onto the grass.

"Grammar Nazis," she muttered under her breath.

"_What_ did you say?" I hissed. Being of German decent, I took offense to being called a 'Nazis'.

"_Rien, rien,_" Ivy said quickly. She pulled out her laptop and a Steampunk ray-gun like object. "'Be' or 'Meet' first?"

"To be or not to be_, that_ is the question. Sorry, Meet," I answered, not sure I wanted to find out what scheme she and Brendon had come up with this time.

"Okay." Ivy flipped open her laptop, clicked a few things, and then turned the screen to me. Staring me in the face was a website that practically screamed '_You're doomed and there's nothing you can do about it._' To me, at least.

An anime unit order site.

"I hate you so much right now." I said, thinking _I'm in Hell, I am sooo in Hell right now._. "Who did you order?"

"Not telling. You'll find out when we get to my house."

"_They already arrived?_"

"The first two, yes. Don't worry, they won't kill you. They're some of the slightly saner ones." She added something under her breath I didn't catch. I assumed it was something about 'depending on who you ask,' which would have been the only thing to make sense.

"Was there something else you wanted to show me?" I asked, regretting the words as soon as they were out of my mouth. An evil glint immediately appeared in her eyes. "I'm screwed, aren't I."

"From your point of view, maybe." Yep, I'm screwed. Ivy picked up the ray-gun and walked behind me. "Don't move. This won't hurt a bit."

"Ivy. . ." I felt the muzzle pressed lightly against my back and froze.

"Don't be afraid. You're not going to die from this. The effects are most likely not permanent."

"_Most likely_ not permanent? Ivy, what the-"

She pulled the trigger. I saw a greenish-purple glow, then nothing.

-H-E-T-A-L-I-A-

I woke up lying under an oak in Ivy's backyard with a throbbing headache. "Wot 'appened?" I groaned.

"You, _mein Freund, _have been turned into Arthur Kirkland, AKA England, _Angleterre, Igirisu, Nagy-Britannia, _Iggy,Great Britain, Britain, UK, the United Kingdom of Great Britain/England Scotland Wales and Northern Ireland, and-in times of drunkenness-'The United bloody Kingdom who can hold his liquor better than America any day'."

"Bloody-IVY! THOMAS!" I shot upright. "How the _h*ll _did you manage this? You two, Brendon, Max, and Nick can't do magick and we don't have the technology yet to lit'rally transform people without the aid of Photoshop and plastic surgery!"

"A bit harsh, _Nagy-Britannia, _but no longer entirely true." Ivy said. "We still can't do magic, but we now have the tech to transform people without plastic surgery and Photoshop. And 'magic' isn't spelled with a 'k'."

"You can," I replied indignantly and threw A Hatful of Sky at her. "Wait, where'd I get that? I know I left my copy at home." Ivy just smirked.

"Hey dudes," said a voice behind us. We turned around.

"Hello there, Prussia," said Ivy. I noticed he cringed slightly.

"What's Iggy doing here? I didn't know he'd arrived yet."

"My. Name. Is. Not. Iggy. " I growled. So England hadn't arrived yet. "And until sometime earlier today, I _was_ Anna Watch." I added, glaring at Ivy.

"Kesesese~ So I'm not the only one she torments."

"If you want to live/not get injured around her, watch your back. Otherwise you're screwed," Thomas said, wincing at memories past of Ivy and her deadly frying pan, especially the last convention we went to. His Prussia cosplay isn't the same as it used to be and let's leave it at that. I've still go to fix up the little stand-in Gilbird.

Ivy smiled innocently, a bit like Russia. An I've-got-a-childish-and-innocent-smile-on-but-I'm-really-thinking-about-how-to-creatively-kill/injure/maim/embarress-you-and/or-someone-else smile. "So, who wants to go paint Scotland's nails bright pink, put him in make-up, and stick him in a frilly lavender dress?"

"I am all up for that. Will it be Max or the unit?" I said, getting up.

"Max," replied Ivy. "He looks so girly when he's done up. Next convention, he's Poland." I wholeheartedly agreed. "Thomas, Prussia, go get him. Don't let him on or else." They ran off, knowing full well what 'or else' meant.

"Where's the make-up?" I asked her as we ran to her house.

"My bedroom, first closet to your right. Should be on a shelf near Poland and Hungary's cosplay," she called back. We split and gathered the items of Scottish torture.

* * *

Next chapter, a Scottish cosplayer in a frilly lavender dress.  
I got the idea at 1 in the morning. I'm slaphappy and sleep deprived. What do you expect? I am sooo following up on that though.

Max is Scottish, redhead and all. He's actually based off of a fellow classmate (Shhh… He doesn't know) who is a ginger and looks like a girl when done-up. *gazes off into space with memories*

Anna is of German, English, and French descent. _DO NOT, _I repeat: _DO NOT_, piss her or Ivy off. Major consequences _will_ follow, especially if caught.

Brendon and Nick will enter next chapter as well, don't worry.

It _really_ seems like this should be longer. *shrugs* Oh well.

And who's the other unit? You decide. PM or review with you ideas and opinions!

Translations (If you know these to be incorrect, please let me know the correct translation)

_Rien_ –nothing (French)

_mein Freund _–my friend (German)

_Angleterre _–England (French)

_Igirisu _-England (Japanese)

_Nagy-Britannia _–Britain, Great Britain (Hungarian)


End file.
